


Don't Make Me Choose

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super angsty, just something I had to write to get out of my system, cause I was in a mood and this kept nagging at me.  Sam has a choice to make, he can either kill you and bring Dean back to life, or walk out with you, leaving Dean's dead, broken body behind.   I feel like I were transported into the Supernatural Universe, this would end up being my fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Choose

“Sam, please. You know what solution to this is. You have to take that blade and bury it in my heart. Now!” You pleaded with Sam. There was blood dripping from the side of your head; the multiple gashes across your face, throat and torso were pulsating with excruciating pain. You pulled weakly against the ropes coming down from the rafters that held your arms up above your head.

“Y/N,” his voice was breaking with desperation. “You can’t ask me to do this.” The silver blade shook in his hand as his extremities started to tremble.

“Sammy. You know this is the only way.” Your voice was starting to break too. Your resolve broke for only a second as you saw a tear streak down Sam’s face.

“I can’t do this. I can’t choose between you and…” Sam broke off as a sob finally escaped. He fought uselessly against the tears that started to fall from his hazel eyes. “Don’t make me choose.” He whimpered.

“You don’t have to choose. All you have to do is take that knife in your hand and bury it in my chest. The demon isn’t going to wait much longer.” You were crying freely now too. “It’s the only way to save your brother.”

Both sets of eyes darted to the corner where Dean lay crumpled like a puppet suddenly cut from their strings, his insides falling out onto the ground. He was completely unresponsive, his blood clotting in puddles around him. The way his skin had turned dull and ashy only proved Dean was dead.

“Y/N, De…” Sam couldn’t even bring himself to say his name.

“Sammy. Please, this is the only way to bring him back. You heard the demon; you can trade my life for his. You do this or you will regret it until the day you die. Let me die for him. You need him. You need him to help you save the world.” Your breaths were coming in short pants; it was getting harder to catch your breath.

“You’re asking me to kill you, Y/N. How can you do that? How could you ever think I would be possible of taking your life?” Sam was choking out the words past the sobs that were exploding through his chest. His vision was blurring from the tears pouring out of his eyes. “You can’t imagine how Dean would feel knowing that his life came at the cost of yours.”

“Sammy, I’m not capable of helping you like your brother can. You need him; as much as he needs you. You are the Famous Winchesters. Monsters run away at the mere mention of your name. You save the world on a daily basis. The demon said he could either bring back Dean or he could heal me. Now, you know there is no other choice.” Your pleading was starting to sound feeble as your voice grew weaker and you were panting between every other word. Sam would never believe that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for Dean until you could make yourself believe it. All you needed to do now was convince yourself that you weren’t afraid to die.

You could feel blood rise in your throat until it came splattering out of your mouth, making a mess on Sam’s shirt. 

“We don’t even know if the demon will keep his word. How do we know that he will bring Dean back if I st-stab y-y-you.” Sam was physically falling apart, but his desperation to have his big brother back was starting to take control over his rational decision making abilities.

“It’s all we’ve got to hope for. We’ve got nothing else Sam. My strength is fading and I’m afraid my resolve with fade with it. Just make it quick.” You pleaded one last time with Sam, hoping it would be your last. “JUST DO IT!” You screamed in his face. “JUST DO IT!”

Sam tried to pull himself together, his grip on the blade steadier than it was five minutes ago. You knew Sam would never be able to bring himself to kill you. He could never make the sacrifice play unless he was the one to be sacrificed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Even if you weren’t already dying, you’d save Dean if it killed you.

“I can’t protect you like Dean can. Sammy, you have to believe that. I won’t be able to have your back like Dean can. I’m not nearly strong enough for that. Let me do this. Let me do what I can to save the world by giving it both the Winchesters, together; like they are meant to be.”

Sam took a step closer to you, twisting the blade in his hand, acting as if he were trying to pump himself up to finally drive the damned thing through your heart.

Your voice came out just barely above a whisper. “Please, you have to do this; for me. I’m selfish enough to want you to choose me; I really am. But you have to do this quickly. You have to kill me now before I start begging for you to pick me.” The tears were pouring unguarded down your face. Sobs were wracking your body now as you tried to look Sam in the face. “Please Sam, do it now.”

He couldn’t believe he was even considering this. He looked to his brother then back to you, hanging limp in front of him. How could he even entertain the idea; how could he even consider taking your life just to bring back his brother? He could use his knife to cut you down and the both of you could walk out the front door. Why is this so difficult?

Because he needed his brother. He couldn’t live without Dean. You looked up to him. Finally you had stopped crying. Your body still shook with silent sobs but your eyes pleaded with him. You were right; Sam needed Dean more than he needed anyone else.

The blade sliced through your chest as if it were merely slicing through a stick of butter. Sam knew exactly how to avoid the rib cage and directly pierce the heart. He’d practiced this move a hundred, thousand times. He’d kill a hundred, thousand monsters by doing exactly this. Your blood started flowing through his fingers as he gripped the blade now buried to the hilt in your chest. He watched your face as your eyes widened briefly. You looked down at the blade then your gaze drifted over to Dean still crumpled in the corner. It looked like you were trying to say something but all you could manage was to open and close your mouth a couple times as blood dripped from your lips. Instead you decided to smile weakly at Sam one last time before you felt the darkness beckon for you.

Your eyes closed one last time and drifted off into the blackness.


End file.
